


RWBY Drabble Collection! (Bumblebee and White rose mostly)

by sheeve



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Short & Sweet, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeve/pseuds/sheeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I leave little (hopefully) cute and/or funny drabbles focusing on team RWBY. Expect lots of Bumblebee and White Rose! I will add to this on an ongoing basis. They may not all be winners though! Feel free to comment and maybe even suggest a little prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale of A Thousand Chicken Wings

"Ohh, Yang, look! Never-ending chicken wings is on the menu!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's do it!"

"Guys... you remember what happened after endless pizza at our formerly favorite pizzeria..."

"No naysaying, Blake!

"Weiss, where are you going?"

"I'm eating at the bar. Then I'm going home. You'll be here all night."

"Two never-ending wings please! And a tuna salad sandwich!"

"Yang Xiao Long, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Challenge accepted!"

 

Much later...

 

"I can't believe I lost... The student has surpassed the teacher."

"Aww, it's okay, Yang, I still love you."

"Thank you, but please don't touch me..."

"You dolt, why are you eating cookies! And how??"

"What? There's always room for cookies!"

"Yup, that's it, gonna hurl or maybe I'll just die..."

 

 


	2. Doo Wop (The Tale of the Accidental Prompt)

"Ruby, go, dammit," Yang said through her teeth, wide grin still plastered across her face. She jabbed her elbow into her sister's ribs.

"Okay, okay! Ahem.." Ruby cleared her throat. The poor girl's face was completely crimson.

"Woooah, waaahhhh oooohh," a somewhat catchy doo wop tune erupted from the young girl.

"Earth angel,  Earth angel," Yang sang loudly and (more than) slightly off key, "will you be mine? My darl---"

With finger now firmly against her girlfriend's lips, Blake's found her own face was burning.

"Yes, I will, but only if you stop right now. I'll even toss in a bonus," Blake smiled coyly.

  
"Done deal. Ruby, thanks and get out please?" 


	3. The Tale of Menacing Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake take a wrong turn...

"Are you actually telling me that you just wrecked Bumblebee and almost killed us because we almost hit a bird??" Blake examined her torn sleeves and bloody exposed hip with an incredulous expression on her face.  She removed her helmet and ran her finger along the cracked face plate.  

 

"It was a little cute one! And it was flying straight at us!" Yang exclaimed with a defensive edge in her voice. Her violet eyes scanned Blake's injuries and immediately filled with water.  

 

"Oh, god, Blake I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

 

Despite the trauma to her body, Blake felt unjustly harsh and approached her guilt-ridden girlfriend,pulling her into an abrupt, yet tender embrace.  She chuckled into Yang's ear and whispered, "It's okay, you know I love birds too."

 

Yang looked at her with a hint of a smile and accepted the physical comfort the Faunus was offering with gratitude.

 

In a wonderfully timed expression of the universe's sense of humor, a small white bird landed on the mangled front tire of the brawler's motorcycle.  Yang's face lit up, "Oh my god, that's the bird!"

 

"Ooh, just in time, I'm famished."

 

"What?? Blake, no!" Yang tired to read her girlfriend for evidence of a joke.

 

"What? You almost get us killed for a bird and I'm not allowed a bit of fun?"

  
"...Point taken."


	4. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a minor dilemma. Humor ensues.

"I just feel like I miss her all of time when she’s not here."

"Weiss is your partner, Ruby, she’s pretty much always here."

"Well, sometimes she goes places."

"Like where?"

"Um…the shower?"

"I see. Ya know there’s room for two in there."

"Wha-?? Really? But it’s so small."

"Trust me."

"But how do you know?"

"…sorry, Ruby, Blake’s death glare says I can’t answer that."

"Ooooohhhh, I get it."

"God dammit, Yang…"

"I love you, kitten?"

*eye roll* “Love you too.”


	5. Jealousy Hurts

"Weiss, don’t be jealous."

"I’m not jealous."

"Ruby is just friends with that girl."

"I’m really not jealous, Yang."

"Then why are you looking out the window for her to come back?"

"Well… She needs to study for… for something."

"We are on winter break."

"Well, she’s still behind!"

"Or you’re jealous."

"I’m not jealous!"

"Then why are you so red??"

"Murderous fever directed at a presumptuous teammate?"

"Nope, that can’t be it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do love feedback :) And prompts!


End file.
